VS Machoke
VS Machoke (VS ゴーリキー) is the second chapter of the series, as well as the second chapter of the RGB Chapter. Plot Red's resolved to talk to Professor Oak leads to an accidental release of Pokémon. Summary Despite ringing the doorbell, no one answers the door. Deciding to enter when he notices the door is unlocked, Red finds the laboratory to be dark and empty. Inside, he's amazed by the multitude of Poké Balls containing Pokémon. While looking around, he spots a lone Poké Ball containing a Bulbasaur. Intrigued by the bulb on its back, he shows the Pokémon to Poli, who looks on through the transparent top of its own Poké Ball. Bulbasaur becomes visibly frightened. At that moment, Professor Oak arrives, and mistakes Red as a thief trying to steal the lab Pokémon. Startled by the accusations and Oak's rage, Red accidentally bumps into a computer, pressing a button that releases many of the Pokémon from their balls. Just as a furious Oak begins to berate Red again, a Pidgey flies overhead, defecating on Oak's face. Even in more of a rage, Oak orders Red to capture the Pokémon, which Red manages to do. Oak notes that a large number escaped outside, prompting Red to offer to search for them. Still convinced Red is a thief, though, Oak stops him from going. Red apologizes for entering, but denies being a thief, then insists that they capture the other missing Pokémon. Oak tells him it's late and therefore useless, but Red's insistence that he catch them convinces Oak to tag along on bicycle. Though all the while assuring Red that he will call the police once it is all said and done. With the sun setting, the two have come all the way to Viridian City, where they manage to capture a Meowth. Red remarks that only Bulbasaur remains, and soon spots the Grass Pokémon, which promptly runs away into a building. The two chase after it, and find themselves inside the deserted building. While inside, Red stumbles upon the bust of a man as Oak spots Bulbasaur trembling by a wall. Oak attempts to coax it back to him, but the Bulbasaur attacks head on with a Tackle. Oak moans in pain that it shouldn't be attacking its owner, but Red steps in before Oak can say anything else. Trying to comfort Bulbasaur, Red realizes that the Pokémon was just scared and had never seen other Pokémon before. Bulbasaur quickly warms up to Red much to the surprise of Oak. Just as Red is offering the Pokémon food, they hear a cry, and turn around to find a wild Machoke in the building. The Machoke attacks, but just before it can punch Red, Bulbasaur releases a Vine Whip that stops the Pokémon's arm. Red is amazed and asks Oak what Bulbasaur's moves are, but turns around to find the professor passed out from shock. Red tries in vain to think of the kind of moves the Pokémon may know, and, while he's doing so, Machoke manages to escape the Vine Whip and begins to attack again. Cornered against a wall, Red notices a beam of light coming from the closed window shutter, and promptly opens it. The sudden burst of sunlight shines on Bulbasaur, who quickly collects the energy and lets out a powerful Solar Beam. Machoke immediately faints. An awakened Oak asks if Red knew about Solar Beam to which Red sheepishly explains he just figured Bulbasaur likes sunlight because of the bulb on its back. Bewildered, Oak begins to laugh wholeheartedly. Oak decides to give Bulbasaur to Red. Excited, Red begins explaining that he only entered Oak's lab in order to learn how to become a strong trainer, and then relates the previous night's events. After hearing Red's story, Oak asks Red what the young trainer thinks makes a strong trainer: things like high levels and moves? Red ponders to himself, and Oak responds that it's about one's heart. Seeing the way Red bonded with the Bulbasaur, Oak says a heart like Red's will be a sure way for him to become a remarkable trainer. Finally asking for Red's name, Oak presents Red with a Pokédex, and urges the young trainer to complete it by saying Red will have become the ultimate Pokémon Trainer in doing so. Red looks on into the sunset with new resolve. Characters Humans * Red * Professor Oak Pokémon * Bulbasaur * Poli * Tentacool * Poliwag * Rattata * Metapod * Caterpie * Pidgey * Kakuna * Weedle * Meowth * Machoke * Mew (flashback) Major Events * Red meets Professor Oak * Red receives Bulbasaur and a Pokédex from Professor Oak Locations * Professor Oak's Laboratory * Viridian City * Viridian Gym Category:Volume 1 Category:RGB Chapter